He didn't show up
by Wonderwomenxo
Summary: One Shot. Rose gets proposed too.. erm yeah more inside.


**AN;** This idea came to me last night, i've read alot of stories were Rose gets married or is supposed to and the doctor shows up so i decided to write one of what would happen if he didnt, what would Rose be thinking would she go through with it? Who would she marry (revealed at the end, quite a shocker i think). I don't know if your going to like it for the lack of Doctor, he does make a small appereance. This is to distract me from my other stories and is defiantly a one-shot as i have nowhere to go with a married Rose. She luuuurves the Doctor people.

**Disclaimer; **The closest i will ever come to owning doctor who is the top trumps playing card i keep in my purse. Your welcome to sue me for it but i assure you i would be very upset if i had to give it away.

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

Rose stared in absolute disbelief at the boy down on bended knee, she loved him and she couldn't deny it but marriage was a huge step and at the back of her mind that was still one thing stopping her from saying no. Two kisses they had shared but they had been wonderful and she would trade all her future kisses with him for just one more kiss with the Doctor, her Doctor.

"Yes, of course I will"

* * *

Were the words that came out of her mouth and she couldn't believe it, she had a million reasons to turn him down but she knew he loved her and she did care for him so wasnt that a good enough reason to get married.

"Are you pregnant" Jackie had asked eyeing Rose's stomach suspiciously.

"Jackie" Pete said to his wife, although he too was eager to find out the answer.

"NO" She said angrily to her mother although when they both continued to look at her she felt the need to repeat it "no"

"Rosie your so young and you've only known him a few months" her dad tried to give a moment of sense into the conversation but he knew she wouldn't listen to him as he wasnt her father and he knew that.

"I'm older than you were mom" There she had used her secret weapon, Jackie couldn't deny this fact as it was true.

"Whens the wedding?" Jackie said now smiling, she had been happy for her daughter of course but she had just wanted to check that she knew what she was doing.

"Next month" she said casually hoping that no-one would realise next month marked a year to the day since she had seen the Doctor.

"But we have so much to plan, we need to find dresses and a venue and.. oh Rose my little girl's all grown up"

* * *

Rose took the key from its box, it was some sort of ritual that she had each night before she went to bed hoping that one night it would glow and he would be back. Tonight was different however and she held the metal up to her lips and pressed her lips against it, she wanted to touch him and this was the next best thing. She placed it around her neck and she knew that she probably shouldn't but she needed him tommorow more than ever. Tommorow she was getting married.

"Rose whats that" Jackie said pointing to the chain around her daughters neck containing a key, she had a feeling she knew but she asked none the less.

Rose shook her head and removed it from around her neck tracing her fingers along the surface it lay.

* * *

The Doctor stood silent as Martha walked into her silent flat, the doctor flicked on the television as she made her way to her room to pack more clothes. He always told them that they didnt need to pack clothes as the Tardis had plenty but they always ignored him. The date flicked up on the screen and he realised suddenly that it had been a year since he saw her last and he hadnt even realised it. He had been having so much fun with Martha that her lack of exsistance had never been a problem.

"Doctor are you okay?"

Martha said as she came in with two heavy suitcases.

"I'm fine"

He lied as thoughts of Rose suddenly enterened his mind and he suddenly found it hard to breathe.

* * *

"Are you ready Rosie?"

Her dad asked her as they stood at the entrance to the church. Rose looked around her, a small part of her hoped that the doctor would save her from this. He wasnt here however and she couldn't spend the rest of her life waiting for him she was about to marry a good guy.

The wedding march started and Rose linked her fathers arm. He gave her arm a reassuring squeeze and she smiled at him.

* * *

"I do"

Rose said and she found herself picturing saying those two words to the Doctor, did time lords even get married? She didnt know, and know she would never have the chance to know. When the wedding band was slipped on her finger it ended that part of her life.

They kissed and once again she imagined the times she had kissed the Doctor but not with regret or longing but with fondness, she was accepting that part of her life was over. She opened her eyes and took her new husbands hand.

"I love you Rose Harper"

"You too, Owen Harper".

**AN;** Didn't mean to make the guy she married Owen in fact he wasnt going to have a name at first but then i decided hey what the hell. I kind of think they would make a good couple, i dont know why. If you don't think so, what do i care :P


End file.
